I am
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: Just a bunch of random poems about the gang.
1. Johnny

**Johnny**

I am abused

I wonder why my parents don't love me

I hear their scream

I see the beer cans

I want their love

I am abused

I am abused

I pretend I'm OK, not hurt, not scared

I feel his fists raining down on me

I touch the bruises, the cuts, the blood

I worry that one day it will go too far

I cry, but never in front of my Dad

I am abused

I am abused

I understand the gang cares, they love me, they are my family

I say "I'm OK"

I dream it will be true

I try to hide my pain

I hope they believe it's true

I am abused


	2. Dally

**Dally**

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood

I wonder when I lost my feelings

I hear the sirens, the screams, the guns

I see the fuzz, the fights, the blood

I want the gang to be safe

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood

I pretend I don't care, 'bout anything or anyone

I feel the handcuffs

I touch the medal bars of my cell

I worry 'bout Johnnycake and Pony

I cry, no I don't, greasers don't cry

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood

I understand the kids innocence, their fears, their cares

I say they need to toughen up

I dream they will not, that thy stay innocent, can care

I try to keep them safe

I hope I will succeed

I am a greaser, a JD, a hood


	3. Darry

**A/N: OK I don't know if anyone is really reading this but FYI this is my first fic so I'm pretty much winging it. No I'm not some person that loves poetry, but I wanted to get something up on my account already and my idea is still in the making soooooooo yeah.**

**If anyone (again if anyone relay reads this) has an idea for Steve then tell me or if u want someone other then a member of the gang cause I don't got any ideas.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Darry**

I am Superman

I wonder if Pony and Soda will be safe

I hear the fights

I see the blood

I want them to be safe

I am Superman

I am Superman

I pretend I do not feel

I feel way too much

I touch my parent's grave

I worry about the gang

I cry when I am alone

I am Superman

I am Superman

I understand my Kryptonite

I say "You don't use your head"

I dream Pony will get out of here

I try to show my love

I hope he sees it

I am Superman


	4. TwoBit

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Two-Bit**

I am a drunk

I wonder why my dad left

I hear my funny remarks

I see the cops smiles

I want another drink

I am a drunk

I am a drunk

I pretend the worlds a joke

I feel the Socs fists

I touch anything, and take it

I worry 'bout my little sis

I cry, no I don't, I forgot how

I am a drunk

I am a drunk

I understand I need to stop

I say the sarcastic remarks

I dream of meeting Mickey Mouse

I try to hide my drunkness

I hope I get my blondes

I am a drunk


	5. Soda

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Soda**

I am a high school dropout

I wonder how my brothers are smart, when I am not

I hear there's a Rumble

I see Darry's worries

I want my parents to be alive

I am a high school dropout

I am a high school dropout

I pretend that I don't care

I feel the hair grease

I touch the cars at work

I worry about very little

I cry for my little brother

I am a high school dropout

I am a high school dropout

I understand the good in life

I say "He does love you"

I dream of marrying Sandy

I try to stay away from it all

I hope Pony does too

I am a high school dropout


	6. Pony

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Pony**

I am a dreamer

I wonder about everything

I hear the fights outside

I see the words of my book

I want to get out of this area

I am a dreamer

I am a dreamer

I pretend that I am tougher then I am

I feel the smoke in my lungs from my cigarette

I touch my school books

I worry about Johnny

I cry from my forgotten nightmare

I am a dreamer

I am a dreamer

I understand the dangers around my home

I say what I feel

I dream of a place with no more fights

I try to see all the sunsets and sunrises

I hope me, Soda, and Darry will stay together

I am a dreamer


	7. Steve

**A/N Thanks to IsleofAnarchy for the Steve idea. I will leave this incomplete for like a week then I will make it complete so if you want a Soc tell me cause I am not planing on them.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Steve**

I am unwanted

I wonder why my dad kicks me out

I hear him screaming at me to leave

I see the money he gives me when I get back

I want the kid to stop tagging along

I am unwanted

I am unwanted

I pretend I hate the world

I feel my switch in my pocket

I touch it when the Socs come near

I worry 'bout nothin'

I cry, no, never

I am unwanted

I am unwanted

I understand Soda loves his kid brother

I say the mean things still

I dream of my mom coming back

I try to drown everything I feel in my work with cars

I hope my dad will let me back in

I am a unwanted


End file.
